


Accidental Romantic

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: A fluff head canon. AU  S11 time frame. Scully wants a little romance. Will Mulder be able to pull it off? Fluff at the unremarkable house.





	Accidental Romantic

This week at the hospital had been the worst. Scully didn't usually dwell on her age or its advancing nature but in the world of medicine, the youth of her co-workers never let it sink to far below the surface. In the last four days she had to endure an engagement, a impromptu baby shower and one “just because” bouquet of roses.  
She's not sure why it upsets her. Mulder was never a 'just because' guy, he always had a reason for his gifts or gestures. Sometimes only he new the reason but it was a reason, none the less.

Scully figured this is how it happens in long-term relationships, you just forget to try or take each other for granted. She wasn't sure. Its not like she was unhappy, she loves their life but sometimes a girl wants to be swept off her feet, wowed or surprised or missed.

Mulder was Mulder after all and if he had a project or plan, he was singled minded for sure. She stayed at the hospital Monday through Thursday so she could spend the weekends at home, uninterrupted. During the week she would text or call and for the most part spent her time waiting for Mulder to reply. He would say, “Scully, I was weeding the garden.” or “Sorry Doc, I was Squachin'.” 

Truth be told she was jealous, jealous of the time she was away from him. She knew Mulder had his ways and if she was home everyday she would probably wish she had a break. For example, last fall he spent everyday for three weeks chopping wood from dawn to dusk. “We need to stock up, Scully. You know how cold you get.” She smiled at his sweetness and sighed at the 8 cords of wood stacked up against the house but if she was honest, she did enjoy how he looked with his shirt off, swinging an ax. Her real frustration was with 'The Gardening' as Mulder called it but instead of 'The Gardening', Scully called it his obsession. Everyday from March to August, he was up at daylight, watering, weeding and gopher chasing. It was like they were living some strange combined version of “Caddyshack” and “Groundhog Day”, even today, the visual made her roll her eyes.

She guesses this gardening of his, is what has put her into a 'I need romance' funk. Dana Scully is not emotional on most days but menopause and a yard that needed to be mowed two weeks ago has her on the brink. She decides to leave early and calls the house, of course there is no answer, so she packs her bag and leaves the hospital locker room.  
Scully sighs, she doesn't want to start the weekend off in a mood so she stops at the grocery store and picks up a bottle of wine, a pre-made sandwich and salad from the deli and a box of strawberries. She is determined to get some 'just because' flowers, even if it kills Mulder in the process.

She steals herself as she starts down the dirt road to home. She's hoping the yard is mowed, that Mulder has showered and shaved, that any number of things have changed since she left on Monday. She closes her eyes on the last corner and opens them as she reached the driveway. She blinks once, then twice not quite sure what shes seeing, maybe her eyes are playing tricks, shes not sure. Scully continues down the drive and she's certain she is seeing things. The front yard is awash in the most beautiful shade of blue, it's like the ocean and sky met in the too tall grass. She stops the car and stares for a minute. The yard is covered in blue wildflowers, hundreds blanket the ground from the porch to the makeshift fence. Her eyes start to mist over when she sees Mulder in jeans and a t-shirt spreading out a pallet in the grass. He startles at the sound of the car and straightens up. His smile melts Scully's heart and the funk she felt earlier disappears.

“What's up, Doc? You’re home early!”

Scully steps out of the car as Mulder approaches, he scoops her up in his arms and holds her close.

“Do you like it? They just starting blooming this week. I couldn't believe they would all bloom but look!”

Scully kisses him, first because she needs to but also to stop him from rambling.

“Mulder it's beautiful, but why?

He lowers her to the ground and she turns in his arms, looking at the sea of blue. Mulder cleared his throat and hesitates. Scully turns back and catches the blush on his cheeks.

“Mulder?”

Come with me Scully, I have a surprise. He takes her hand and guides her to the pallet in the side yard. I wanted to make a picnic and watch the sunset over the sea”, at that he moved his arm in a gesture that swept across the yard, “but I ran out of time. Par for the course, I guess. I never quite finish what I start, huh.?” He bumps her hip with his and she looks up to his eyes. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and Mulder pulls her close.

“Don't cry Doc, we're here, the flowers are here, we can still watch the sunset. Scully brushes her lips to his and slips past him and back to the car, she returns with the grocery bag and hands it to Mulder.

“Wow, Scully. Great minds think alike!”

Scully slips inside to change as Mulder sets up their picnic. Scully returns with pillows and a blanket and they settle down to reconnect as the sun sets. After the food is eaten and the wine is finished, Mulder props up the pillows and leans back. Scully settles between is legs with her head on his shoulder. Mulder's arm is across her waist, his fingers tracing small circles along her hip.

“Mulder, you never answered me. Why did you do this; planting all these flowers?”

Mulder shifted behind her and tried to move. Scully grabbed his hand to still him.

“Mulder?” she urged. Mulder let out a sigh, not sure why he was stalling but somehow this gesture seemed more than him, than them, all of a sudden. They were in fact, still two people that were less than forthcoming with their emotions even after 25 years.

“I saw this flower, down by the pond, just the one in a sea of red and yellow. When I saw it, it reminded me of your eyes and well...well I missed you so much. “So, I waited until the flower wilted, plucked it and took it to the garden center.” The man told me it was a corn flower, I came home and bought a 50 pound bag off the internet.”

“Really, 50 pounds?”

“Yep, and it took me weeks last month to plant them all.”

“So that's why you haven't mowed the yard?”

“Guilty.” 

“God, Mulder. This is the sweetest most romantic thing you've ever done.”

“Well, you're gone all week and each time you leave, I wonder if this time I won't remember the exact color of your eyes. I realized that I'm getting older.” Scully griped his hand tighter, thinking about how she had the same thought earlier in the day. Mulder squeezed back and continued, “I planted them to have something to remind me of you, to keep you close.“

The sun was just dipping below the horizon streaking the shy with orange, pink and gold. Scully moves to face him, resting on her knees, hands on his chest before leaning in to kiss him. Mulder pulls her closer and she shifts to straddle his hips. She kisses him harder this time and Mulder pulls away, Scully's eyes are half-closed and she licks her lips.  
“Mulder”, she breathes reaching for him. “Do me a favor Scully, keep your eyes open, please.”

“Why, Mulder?”

“Just because.”


End file.
